


Der Wüstensturm (The Desert Storm)

by cheiralgia



Series: Der Wüstensturm (The Desert Storm) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Culture, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Old Ben Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Time Travel, Translation, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, pre-TPM
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheiralgia/pseuds/cheiralgia
Summary: In Tatooine Legende ist der Sandsturm Lukka, die Furie, sowohl reinigend als auch verurteilend. Lukka, so glaubten die Sklaven, war Gerechtigkeit, war der, der die Welt neu gestaltete und die Seele erneuerte.Der Sturm heult ihn an, und Obi-Wan Kenobi heult zurück.
Series: Der Wüstensturm (The Desert Storm) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833310
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Desert Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206480) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



Der Motor des Düsenschlitten stottert, kreischt und stirbt dann mit einem Ruck ab, Ben wird gegen die Antriebsachse geschleudert, bevor der Schlitten sich neigt und schließlich stoppt. Der Sand, vom Wind aufgewirbelt und am abgenutzten Metall kratzend, klingt wie Gelächter.

Ben, der einmal Obi-Wan gewesen ist, der einmal mehr als ein halb betrunkener Mann gewesen ist, welcher so weit am verstreuten Rande der Zivilisation haust, dass die Einheimischen ihn zugleich für verrückt und einen Zauberer halten, dass Gerüchte Realität bezweifeln, während sie debattieren, ob er ein Überlebender ist, oder etwas längst verstorben, die Wüste wandernd wie so viele andere Geister.

Ben ist eventuell gegenwärtig mehr als halb betrunken, als er sich vom Schlitten zwingt, schwankend und in dreizehn verschiedenen Sprachen fluchend, mit den Fingern an der Verriegelung des Motors zerrend. Sand hagelt in sein Gesicht und auf seine Hände, er zieht seinen Schal hoch um Mund und Nase zu bedecken. Ein Sandsturm kommt auf ihn zu und wäre der Schlitten funktionsfähig, würde er zurück in seiner Hütte sein, lange bevor er ihn erreicht hätte. Allerdings hat er den ganzen Weg zurück von Mos Eisly allmählich Geschwindigkeit verloren und der Rand des Sturms bedroht ihn nun.

Er schafft den Motor auf und untersucht sogleich den Luftfilter, welcher ohne Zweifel mit Staub verstopft ist. Etwas mit kugeligen, milch-blauen Augen und einem sehr scharfen Schnabel schnappt nach seiner Hand, sobald er den Luftfilter offen bekommt und Ben schreit vor Schreck auf. Das kleine Ungeziefer huscht raus, Bündel von Fasern im Mund und ein halbes Dutzend mehr folgen, jedes nicht größer als sein Daumen

„Nein.“, sagt Ben brüsk. „Nein. _Nein._ “ Er taumelt zu seinem hinteren Stauraum und reißt es auf, und ein Dutzend mehr streuen heraus, kreischend, weg springend. Ben klopft zwei von seiner Kleidung und wühlt im Stauraum mit steigender Übelkeit.

Seine Ersatzfilter sind komplett ruiniert, die Fasern vom Rahmen durch das kleine Ungeziefer abgezogen. Ben starrt für eine lange Minute auf sein Leid, Wind peitscht an seinem Gewand, und dann lässt er einen Temperamentsausbruch frei, was er später innig bereuen wird. Er schreit, laut, wütend und wortlos, und schlägt seine Faust gegen die Maschine. Die Macht windet sich in seiner Frustration um ihn herum, und das Metall kreischt und scherrt als es unnatürlich zerrissen wird, und der Schlitten…zerbricht, Teile fliegen in verschiedene Richtungen und zerschmettern mit befriedigender Wucht.

Ben bleibt übrig, keuchend, von Kopf bis Fuß zitternd. Er dreht sich und würgt, Übelkeit ihn letztendlich überkommend, stolpert weg vom Erbrochenen, wischt mit dem Schal das Gesicht ab und sinkt dann in den Sand, völlig verausgabt.

In der Distanz sieht der Sandsturm wie eine solide Wand aus, wie eine niederdrückende klare Linie, aber sobald es dich erreicht, kommt es nicht auf einmal an. Es beginnt als Staub, fein und leicht und fast unbemerkbar, getragen auf einer wehenden Brise, die sich wie eine Erleichterung an irgendeinen anderen Tag anfühlen würde. Der Staub wird dichter, bis es alles bedeckt, bis es Geschmack und Dunst ist und dann klärt es sich etwas, wie eine Auszeit. Der Wind seht stärker. Und dann kommt der Sand, beginnend als pfeifendes Gezisch und anwachsend in ein brausendes Geschrei, und dann bist du im Inneren, und es ist Furie und Chaos mit keinem Ausweg, fauchend und knurrend mit Gewalt. 

Ben kriecht auf Händen und Füßen zu den zerbrochenen Stücken seines Schlitten. Dort ist eine Abdeckplane im Hauptfach für genau diesen Zweck. Um sich abzudecken falls er jemals in einen Sturm gerät. Dort sind drei, eigentlich, und jede einzelne eingepackt von jemand anderem als Ben. Der Sklave, welcher im Trödelladen arbeitet, wo Ben das Ding erworben hat, hat die erste eingepackt, während sein Meister nicht hingeschaut hat, Ben argwöhnisch beäugend als er den rothäutigen Burschen beteuert hat, dass es nicht notwendig wäre. Der Sklave hat es dennoch gemacht, und Ben hat die Angelegenheit belassen. Die zweite ist ihm von Beru aufgezwungen worden, nachdem sie gesehen hat, wie klein und zerrissen die erste war. Sie hat ihn gefragt, ob er so sehr ein Narr wäre oder ob er einen Todeswunsch hätte. Er hat ihr nicht geantwortet. Die dritte wurde an sein hinteres Stauraum von Alte Nan Jira geschnallt, welche Wüstenfrüchte beim Markt verkaufte und immer eine Flasche Wasser zum Verteilen unter den Sklavenkindern hatte. „Eine für dich, und eine für die in Not.“, hat sie Ben gesagt, nachdem sie ihm seine übliche Bestellung Japurbutter gegeben hat, welche eine Art körnige Paste vom weichen Inneren der Japur Schoten ist, und eine eher notwendiges Heilmittel für den schmerzvollen Sonnenbrand, welche seine helle Haut allzu leicht erlangte. Jira erklärt ihm, dass seine Haut eventuell von der Sonne verhärten wird, aber für jetzt braucht er den Balsam.

Ben hebt einen kleinen Graben im Sand neben der umgedrehten Seite seines Schlitten aus und kriecht hinein, befestigt die Plane und zieht sie über seinen Körper, eine kleine Schutzhöhle kreierend. Er hisst als das heiße Metall seine Haut versengt, bewegt sich unbehaglich und hört dem Sturm zu, als er über ihm heult.

Ben tendiert dazu über die Lars’ von fern zu wachen, vorbei an der Schwelle östlich ihrer Farm streifend bei seinen seltenen Ausflügen in die Stadt, und ansonsten schlichtweg hinausreichen um sie durch die Macht zu spüren, während er nachts außerhalb seiner Hütte meditiert. Falls er sie doch besucht, normalerweise weil Beru ihn herumschleichen sieht und ihn hereinwinkt, weiß er nicht, was er sagen soll. Im Großen und Ganzen, weil er nicht weiß, wer er sei.

Aber Beru hat es nie etwas ausgemacht, zieht ihn herein in den kühlen Schatten ihrer Küche und setzt ihn am Tisch nieder. Sie lässt ihn schweigend sitzen, bietet ihm eine Tasse Tee, und sie füllt die Stille für ihn, sanft Luke in ihren Armen wiegend. Owen würde manchmal vorbei gehen, und schien weit mehr durch Bens entnervende Schweigen gestört, und bei der zerklüfteten Verwüstung stets vorhanden in seinen Augen.

Es war Beru Whitesun, Ehefrau von Lars, welche ihm die Geschichten erzählt hat, die alle Wüstenkinder wussten. Geschichten, die Anakin einmal gewusst haben musste. Sie hat ihm von Ar-Amu erzählt, die All-Mutter, welche von ihrem Sitz auf dem Mond über ihre Kinder wachte. Sie ihm von Ekkreth der Trickster, welcher nicht Bösewicht sonder Retter war, der Wächter der Sklaven und dem versteckten Volk. Sie hat ihm von Leia der Große Krayt Drache erzählt, zu welcher alle gefesselten Leute beteten, denn sie war Ungehindert, sie war die, welche ihre eigene Ketten brach, und repräsentierte Kraft und Freiheit für ihr Volk. Beru hat nicht nachgefragt, wieso er bei der Geschichte zusammenfällt, wieso er sich einrollt und sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergräbt, aber nicht weint. Und sie erzählte ihm von Lukka die Furie, welcher der Sandsturm war, sowohl reinigend als auch verurteilend. Lukka, so glaubten die Sklaven, war Gerechtigkeit, war der, der die Welt neu gestaltete und die Seele erneuerte.

Der Sturm heult ihn an, und Obi-Wan Kenobi heult zurück.

~*~

Als der Sturm vorbei ist, fühlt sich Ben …seltsam ausgeglichen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzt heftig, aber das Ausschreien seiner Wut und Trauer und _Schuldgefühle_ hat einen großen Teil Dunkelheit von seiner Seele gemindert. Der gelegentliche totale Verlust von Kontrolle war anscheinend kathartisch.

Ben gräbt sich von der Masse an Sand raus, welche nun ihn, seinen Schlitten and alles andere, was er möglicherweise erkennen könnte, bedeckt. Die blasse Morgendämmerung von dem ersten Sonnenaufgang steht bevor, verwandelt die Welt violett und blau und blassgelb, und Ben schätzt, dass er genau in der Mitte von Nirgendwo ist, aber trotzdem wahrscheinlich näher zu Mos Eisly als zu seiner Hütte, so dass er besser damit bedient ist, zurück in den Süden zu marschieren.

Er rettet was er kann, von dem was er findet – ein Bündel, vor allem. Zwei seiner Flaschen, eine fast leer, seinen Tiegel mit Japurbutter, einen Block gepressten Tee, was der Zweck für’s sich zurück in die Zivilisation wagen gewesen ist (zusammen mit den Flaschen Corellianischen Brandy, welche er _nicht_ finden kann), ein halbes Dutzend komprimierte Rationen, was nur ein Drittel von dem war, was er in der Stadt gekauft hat, und die neuen Schaltkreise, welche er für eines seiner defekten Vaporatoren erworben hat. Ben rollt und bindet eine der Planen auf sein Bündel, nimmt es auf die Schulter, seufzt und stapft durch den Staub zurück Richtung Stadt. Mit ein wenig Glück finden irgendwelche geschäftstüchtige Jawas das Wrack seines Schlitten, setzen es wieder zusammen und verkaufen es ihm das nächste Mal, wenn sie deren Karawane vorbei bringen.

Obi-Wan befindet sich schon ungefähr vier Jahre lang auf Tatooine in nahezu kompletter Abgeschiedenheit. Die langen Wege durch den Sand und Gestrüpp stören ihn nicht mehr, wenn er die meisten Abende und die meisten Morgen ziellos am Rande der Jundland-Wüste wandert. Es hat weniger als einen Monat gebraucht, bis er sich einen Stock zum Mitnehmen auf diesen Spaziergängen beschaffen hat, nachdem es wesentlich notwendig geworden ist, die gelegentlichen Attacken eines Tusken abzuwehren. Sie haben gelernt, dass er ein würdiger Gegner ist, und er beginnt zu vermuten, dass ihn herauszufordern ein Spiel unter den jungen Krieger des nächstgelegenen Stammes geworden ist. Es ist kein Kampfstil, den er gewohnt ist, aber er lernt und es hält ihn aktiv. Es hilft ihm zu schlafen, manchmal. Die meisten Nächte, jedoch, sobald er sich wandernd erschöpft hat, verbringt er auf einem Felsenriff über seiner Hütte, rausblickend über das Staubmeer und den meisten Sterne, die er je planet-gebunden gesehen hat, und lässt sich in der Macht treiben. Er hat Visionen über das anhaltende Elend in der Galaxie, über das dunkle Grauen, welches die letzten seiner Leute jagt und niedermetzelt. Er halluziniert in manchen Nächten, schwörend er kann die Toten hören, einen Blick auf Geister erhaschen, verliert sein Zeitgefühl und Ortsgefühl bis er gewaltsam zurück in seinen Körper gezogen wird, mit drehendem Kopf vor Schmerz keuchend.

Danach klettert er von der Felswand runter und beginnt wieder zu wandern, ziellos. 

Ben hat seine Wahrnehmung ausgestreckt, so dass er Mos Eisley spürt, lange bevor er ankommt. Er kann die heiß gebackene Steine spüren, die tiefen Schächte, die Personen, individuelle Lebensformen jede leuchtend und laut und weit aus einfacher zu unterscheiden, als sie es jemals waren. Ben ist viel mehr im Einklang mit der Macht heutzutage, trotz alledem er nie so kräftig darin in der Art wie die großen Meister war, in der Art Anakin gewesen ist. Während des Krieges, hat es sich nahezu unmöglich zu erreichen angefühlt, aber Tatooine und eine große Menge an Grübeln hat ihm gelehrt, nicht hinaus zu reichen, wie der Tempel ihm gezeigt hat, aber hinein zu reichen. Seine Verbindung zur Macht existiert in ihm und was er von über sich hinaus ruft, ist nicht getrennt davon, sondern ein und dasselbe.

Was eine Offenbarung war, welche er erreicht hatte, als er vollkommen betrunken und deliriös von Schlafentzug war. Eine außerkörperliche Erfahrung zu halluzinieren, war nicht eine Methode, die er empfehlen würde, um Padwans das Verstehen der Macht zu lehren.

Ben erreichte letztenendes den Vorort und kollabiert geradezu in einem Fleck Schatten, sein Unterhemd mit Schweiß getränkt. Der zweite Sonnenaufgang ist herangekommen und Mittag hat darauf gefolgt, die Luft schimmert mit Hitze und die meisten Wesen suchen Unterschlupf. Sogar Sklaven werden selten gezwungen, zu dieser Zeit rauszugehen, wenn es all zu einfach ist Opfer von Hitzeerschöpfung zu werden, all zu einfach davon zu sterben.

In seinem Kopf pocht es, was wahrscheinlich mehr sein Kater ist, als alles andere, und seine Sinne sind alle merkwürdig aufmerksam, seine Haut summt praktisch. Die Energie spornt ihn an aufzustehen, trotz seiner protestierenden Muskeln und Kopf.

Es scheint, als wären ausgesprochen mehr Leute in Mos Eisley heute, als gestern gewesen sind. Wirtshäuser und Märkte sind überfüllt, und Ben kann den plötzlichen Zufluss an Sklaven nicht begreifen. Das Imperium hat die Ausübung so gut wie gebilligt, aber die Blockade gegen die Hutts hat deren Anwesenheit in Tatooine durchaus vermindert. Vielleicht wurde die Blockade aufgelöst. Ben lässt sich absichtlich nur von Gerüchten benachrichtigen, weil, wenn ihm etwas bewusst ist, wenn er zu viel weiß, könnte er nicht _nicht_ zurück in die Galaxie gehen, zu handeln, und das war nicht mehr seine Bestimmung. Seine Aufgabe war es über Luke zu wachen.

Ben schlüpft in eine der überfüllten Betriebe, bringt sich ein paar wissende Blicke für die schiere Menge and Staub und Sandkruste auf seiner Person ein, beschafft sich schnell einen Krug Wasser und etwas zu essen mit den paar verbliebenen Wupiupi in seinen Taschen. Der Barkeeper neckt ihn übers in den Sturm geraten zu sein, aber Ben zuckt nur mit den Achseln und lässt sich mit Plaudereien berieseln.

Er wird immer mehr verwirrter. Gewürzhändler sprechen über Preise in einer Ecke, als würde die Blockade den Markwert nicht nahezu verdoppeln, im Vergleich zu dem was sie schätzen, einige Glücksspieler grummeln über die Rennen von letzter Woche, und dann ist dort ein Name, denn er einmal hört und als Missverständnis auffast, aber dann noch einmal und noch einmal hört.

Gardulla die Huttin, sagen sie, stattet Mos Eisley einen Besuch ab.

Jedoch…Gardulla die Huttin ist _tot_. Ben weiß es, weil Anakin sich dazu geäußert hat, wie ihr Name in einem von vielen Berichten vorgkommen ist, während der das Aufsteigen des neuen Kriminellenreichs recherchiert hat, welches von Maul und Savage auf die Beine gestellt wurde.

Ben greift die Ecke des Tisches an und atmet tief, versucht sich zu versichern, dass er wach ist und nicht halluziniert. Das alles fühlt sich gewiss real genug an, obwohl es überhaupt keinen Sinn macht.

Ben beendet sein Mahl und schlüpft zurück aus dem Wirtshaus raus, der Macht zuhörend, die ihn hin auf _diesen_ und _jenen_ Weg stupst. Er findet sich am Rande von Mos Eisleys Einkaufsbezirk, wo sich ein massives Schiff niedergelassen hat und eine kleine Ansiedlung an aufwendigen transportablen Strukturen darum herum entstanden ist. Sklaven mit Gardullas Wappen laufen umher, servieren Glückspielern und Kopfgeldjägern und Händlern gleicherweise. Dort zu seiner linken sind Kämpfe, auf die gewettet wird, exotische Tiere fauchen und spucken nach ihm von zu kleinen Käfigen, und Ben wird durch das Gedränge gezogen, bis er beinahe eine arme Sklavin umstößt, welche einen sonderbaren Zerstäuber-Apparat trägt, der nach Sumpfwasser riecht.

„Vergebt mir, Herr!“, ruft sie, auf ihre Knie fallend. „Ich muss meiner Gebieterin aufwarten.“

Ihr Haar ist braun und dicht geflochten, ihre Glieder und Gesicht zu dünn, von Hunger und Arbeit, aber nicht Schwäche. Ihre Haut ist zerstriffen, wie seine, als hätte sie in einem Sandsturm gestanden, Kratzer und Schwielen formen Krusten, die feine Narben bekommen werden. Er hatte Schutz gehabt und so würden seine Kratzer heilen, aber ihre waren bei weitem schlimmer, darauf hindeutend, dass sie weit aus länger und viel zu wehrlos im Sturm gestanden ist.

Es ist eine Bestrafung, welche von manche Meister verwendet wird, so weiß er.

Ben ist noch damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden wieso er die Macht ihn zu ihr hinziehen spürrt, wieso er sie kaum wahrnehmen kann, obwohl er gerade auf sie schaut, als ein kleiner, heller Stern durch sein Blickfeld stürmt, und ein kleiner Junge an seiner Mutter klammert, seine Helligkeit gedimmt, zu etwas kaum mehr als ein Glühen unter ihrer gedämpften Gegenwart. Unter ihren _Schildern_ , realisiert er, verblüfft über die schiere Fertigkeit darin.

„Amu!“, sagt der Junge, ihren Arm umarmend und zu Ben mit hellblauen Augen raufschauend, eine Herausforderung auf seinem Gesicht, als das Kleinkind sicher stellt, dass Ben versteht, dass dies _seine_ Mutter ist.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zieht sie den Jungen in die schützende Beuge ihre Körpers, all dies ohne hinzusehen, ohne den Kopf zu heben, und bittet erneut. „Ich muss meiner Gebieterin aufwarten.“

Ben stockt der Atem, ein starker halb-Schluchzer zerrt hysteterisch aus seinem Brustkorb und dann schaut sie hoch, überrascht.

„Ist s-sein Name A-“ Ben stockt es erneut. „Anakin?“, fragt er, seine Stimme dünn und schwach.

Ihre braunen Augen werden hart und entschlossen, und dann flach. Ihr ganze Miene wird flach und still, undurchschaubar. „Ja, Herr.“, antwortet sie, Stimme unterwürfig, aber genauso flach wie ihre Miene.

Bens Herz krampft in seiner Brust und er presst seine Hand abwesend darauf, sich wundernd, ob sechsunddreißig zu jung ist, um einen Herzinfarkt zu haben, oder ob der Stress schlichtweg genug ist oder ob er völlig seinen Verstand verloren hat, oder ob er möglicherweise irgendwann letzte Nacht verstorben ist, während des Sandsturms.

„Oh.“, sagt Ben lediglich. Der kleine Junge betrachtet ihn misstrauisch, weiterhin hartnäckig an seiner Mutter klammernd, jedoch seine Augen beobachten Bens Hände und er weiß allzu gut wieso. „Ich verstehe. Du solltest mich zu deiner Herrin bringen.“

Sie hastet auf ihre Füße, Furcht blitzt auf ihrem Gesicht auf, doch sie nickt demütig, hebt den Zerstäuber auf und geht voraus.


	2. Chapter 2

Gardulla kreischt, als sie ihre Sklavin erspäht, und schlägt mit der Peitsche in ihrer Hand, doch trifft tatsächlich nicht die Sklavin. Wahrscheinlich, weil Shmi klugerweise gerade noch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite gestoppt ist, bis die Gebieterin mit Schelten fertig ist und Shmi zur Arbeit antreibt, ihren dicken Körper zu benebeln.

Gardulla beäugt dann Benn auf und ab, sein Gesicht und Bart fast unmerklich im selben Ton von staub-ocker, ihr knollige Kehle wippend. „Achuta.“ Sie lächelt weit, nur etwas weniger grotesk als Jabba, oder zumindest weniger schleimig. Jappas Gewürzsucht hat einen eher unangenehmen Effekt auf seine Speicheldrüsen, ein Beschwerden unter der Gardulla nicht leidet.

„Chut chut.“, erwidert Ben ihre Begrüßung und fühlt sich leichtsinnig, als würde auf einen spektakulären Absturz zusteuern, ohne Absicht zu stoppen. “ _Dohbra choba bedwana cheeka._ ”, sagt Ben, empfindend, dass er die Grammatik etwas verstellt hat. _Ich bin anbieten zu kaufen Frau._

„ _Uba vopa shag?_ “ Gardullas Brauen heben sich, während sie zu Shmi gestikuliert. _Du möchtest diese Sklavin?_

Ben nickt. „ _Weeteeba._ “, fügt er hinzu, gestikuliert zu beiden, Shmi und ihren Sohn. _Zusammen._

Gardulla erzeugt einen nassen, gurgelnden Lacher. „ _Kava, outmian stupa?_ “, glucksert sie. _Wie viel bist du bereit zu zahlen, törichter Außenstehender?_

Ben räuspert sich. „Größte Gardulla, ich würde eure Eminenz niemals damit beleidigen in dem ich versuchen würde ein Angebot zu machen. Immerhin, wie könnte ich, ein törichter Außenstehender, jemals erwägen deren Wert für Euch zu kennen? Ich wünsche nur zu fragen, ob Ihr überhaupt in Betracht ziehen würdet, sich von ihnen zu trennen.“

Sie lacht erneut, weit aus mehr offen, ihr fauler Atem weht über sein Gesicht selbst von mehreren Schritten entfernt. „Du hast Manieren, Außenstehender. Die gefallen mir.“ Sie blinzelt, dicke Finger tippend als sie ihn bedenkt. „Diese da erweist sich _tatsächlich_ weniger und weniger brauchbar, mit dem schreienden, nicht-zu-handhabenden Balg. Aber was könntest _du_ mir anbieten?“

Ben verfällt in Panik, nur für einen Atemzug, als Shmis Augen zu ihm zucken und wieder weg, voller Beklemmung. Falls Ben in – in der Vergangenheit ist, oder einer Version davon, dann hat er nichts in dieser Welt, als was er mit sich durch den Sturm getragen hat, und Schaltkreise und staubige Rationen werden Gardulla die Huttin nicht zufriedenstellen.

„Ich besitze einen raren Gegenstand von Wert.“, spricht Ben langsam. „Einen Kyberkristall.“

„Kyber?“ Gardulla beugt sich nach vor, fasziniert, knollige Augen glitzernd. „Nur die Jedi haben Kyber.“

„Ich kam in Besitz von dem Kristall aus dem Lichtschwerts eines toten Jedis.“, behauptet Ben, zwingt sich zu grinsen, obwohl sein Herz wegen der Lüge zittert. Halben Lüge.

Gardulla heftet ihn mit ihrem Blick an, sehr ruhig als sie ihn bedenkt. Dann lächelt sie, ein Hutts weites, unerfreuliches Lächeln. „Ich werde es als einen guten Wetteinsatz betrachten.“, dröhnt sie schließlich, ihre Lippen mit einer dicken Zunge leckend. „Du kannst sie haben, _falls_ du gewinnst.“, spricht Gardulla. „Holt mir meine Karten. Sag mir, _outmian_ , was hältst du von Sabacc?“

~*~

Ben hat zuvor mit hohen Einsätzen Sabacc gespielt, aber gegen eine der einflussreichsten Hutts in der Galaxie, einen Toydarianer, beide welche nicht mit der Macht beeinflusst werden können, ein Trandoshaner Pirat, und ein Weequay Schmuggler zu spielen, beweist sich als eine der umständlichsten und verzweifeltsten Pläne, die er je ausgeheckt hat. Eine Hälfte seiner Gegenspieler stammen von Spezies, wessen Physiologie es extrem schwer macht, sie zu durchschauen, eine Hälfte sind ausdruckslos zu seinen Sinnen in der Macht, einer ist ein Kannibale, und alle sind Sklavenhalter. Es ist nicht nur ein Spiel der Psychologie, aber in diesem spezifischen Fall, geht es auch darum, wer besser betrügt.

Und es steht verdammt viel auf dem Spiel.

Der Weequay steigt aus, als die Einsätze jenseits dem steigen, was er sich leisten kann, seine Verluste einschränkend. Der Trandoshaner wird aufgedeckt, mit dem Eigentum ein anderen gewettet zu haben und wird gewaltsam entfernt.

Bens Hände beginnen zu zittern, aber wagt es nicht, den ihm angebotenen Wein zu trinken, denn der Entzug ist besser als der Verlust seiner Scharfsinnigkeit.

Es endet in einem Zug. Gardulla verliert gegen den Toydarianer.

Der Toydarianer verliert gegen Ben.

Gardualls erzürntes Brüllen erschüttert das Dach der kleinen Spielhölle, aber es breitet sich nicht in Gewalt aus, wie es sich bei Jabba entwickelt haben könnte. Jabba war ein schlechter Verlierer und ein schlechter Gewinner. Gardulla hat mehr Stolz.

Ben hat nicht nur Shmi und Anakin gewonnen, sondern auch seinen eigenen Kyberkristall zurück, das wahrscheinlich sabotierte Raumschiff, welches der Toydarianer beigetragen hat, eine unmenschliche Menge an Gewürzen von dem Weequay Schmuggler, und einen wiederwillig gelieferten Stapel an Cho-mar Credits, von dem sich der Trandoshaner trennen muss, um für den falschen Eintritt aufzukommen. Um seine eigene Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, hat Ben einem weiteren Spiel nicht zugestimmt, sondern hat fröhlich für alle die nächste Runde an Getränken gezahlt und dann lächelnd dem Schmuggler die Gewürze zurück verkauft, weil er ehrlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was er damit tun sollte.

Gardullas Hausmeister bringt Ben die Kontrollor für Shmi und Anakins Detonatoren, woraufhin Ben seine herzlichsten Grüße an die Huttin ausrichtet und mit ihnen verschwindet.

Ben braucht unbedingt einen Drink.

Er beschafft sich einen, stürzt ihn runter und lässt das Brennen seine strapaziertem Nerven beruhigen, anschließend führt er eine sehr stille Shmi Skywalker zur Parkplatz-Nummer, die ihnen gegeben wurde, für sein neues Schiff.

Es hat zwei Schlafkojen, ein Badezimmer, eine nahezu nichtexistierende Küchennische, und was Ben höflicherweise einen Schmuggler-Frachtraum nennt. Der Toydarianer macht das meiste seines Verlustes wieder gut, als Ben ihm für all die ‚fehlenden‘ und ‚beschädigten‘ Komponenten zahlt. Komisch, wie die Ersatzteile im Aussehen genau zu dem Schiff zu passen scheinen.

Shmi und Anakin beobachten sein Herumgehen größtenteils, sitzen zusammengedrängt auf einer Schlafkoje während Ben die Reparaturen übersieht, welche er so schnell wie möglich erledigt haben möchte. Ben nimmt wahr, wie sie ihren Sohn leise besänftigt und ihm die Knöpfe und Schalter im Cockpit zeigt, wenn er seine Unruhe nicht zurückhalten kann.

Sobald der Toydarianer endlich geht, so viele Cho-mar einheimsend wie er kann, lässt Ben sich in die Koje gegenüber ihnen fallen und lässt den meist erschöpften Seufzer seines Lebens entfliehen.

„Meister?“, fragt Shmi leise und Ben stöhnt, stützt sich auf und findet sie ihm gegenüber kniend vor, mit gebückten Kopf, Hände still in ihrem Schoß gefaltet, und er braucht einen Moment, der von ihr gegebene Titel schnürt ihm die Kehle zu, denn es ist nicht- es ist nicht _Meister Jedi_ – es ist… es ist _Sklavenhalter_. Es ist _Peiniger_. Es ist _Besitzer_.

Bei den Sith, er erinnert sich an die Art wie Anakin den Titel hinausgespuckt hat, wenn er wütend gewesen ist, einen Ausdruck des Respekts in die schlimmste Sorte Beleidigung umwandelnd.

„Ah, nein.“, krächzt Ben. „Ich bin nicht…’tschuldigung, lass mich bloß…“ Ben stöbert für die Kontrollor der Detonatoren, die ihm gegeben wurden, hebt sie widerstrebend auf, um sie zu untersuchen. „Ah…“ Er starrt finster auf die Geräte, tippt die Befehlscode ein, die ihm mitgeteilt wurden und deaktiviert vorsichtig die Einstellungen. „Da…deaktiviert, glaube ich.“ Er übergibt sie zu ihr und ihre Augen weiten sich, bevor sie sie aus seinen Händen greift und gegen ihren Bauch drückt. Langsam steht sie wieder auf und setzt sich auf die Kante ihrer Koje, ehe sie sich traut die Augen von ihm zu nehmen und die Geräte selber untersucht.

„Mein Name ist…Ben.“, schafft er es hervorzubringen, ein Flüstern im Hinteren seiner Gedanken sagt ihm, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi dort draußen ist, jung und noch nicht wer er einmal sein wird. Sein Name gehört nun dem Kind und er… Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er wird zurecht kommen.

„Ich bin Shmi Skywalker und mein Sohn ist Anakin.“, sagt sie sanft, noch immer die Geräte inspizierend, während Anakin an ihrem Arm klammert. „Sie kannten uns.“

Es ist keine Frage.

„Ich…“ Wie erklärt er…irgendetwas davon? Er will Shmi nicht anlügen und trotzdem die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit ist…schrecklich. Und unmöglich.

Shmi gibt die Geräte zur Seite, steckt sie sicher hinter sich, wo _er_ sie nicht erreichen kann und pinnt ihn mit ihren scharfen braunen Blick. Ihre Augen sind dunkel und tiefgründig, aber es ist seltsam schwierig auf ihr Gesicht zu fokussieren, als würde es verschleiert werden, sobald er sie zu genau anschaut. Er schaut weg und in der Peripherie kann er eine junge Frau sehen, mit der Stupsnase und zartem Kinn ihre Sohnes. Ihre Wangenknochen sind ausgeprägter als seine und ihr Teint ist dunkler. Wenn Ben sie direkt anschaut, sieht er jemand älteren, jemand dessen Gesichtszüge schlicht und unauffällig sind. Sein Blick will sich abwenden.

Es ist wahrscheinlich der stärkste und komplizierteste Verstecke-Mich Macht-Projektion, die er je erlebt hat. Jedi lernen die Basis des Schilderns wie dies bereits in der Kinderkrippe, wo es ein Spiel gerne in den Gärten ausgeübt ist. Jedi Schatten, so heißt es, können sich fast unsichtbar machen, mit deren Meisterung dieser Technik.

Die Frau vor ihm hat keinen einzigen Tag der formalen Schulung in ihrem Leben gehabt.

„Hast du jemals von den Jedi gehört?“, fragt Ben, genau so leise wie sie. Sklaven, so hat er gelernt, sprechen sehr sanft und leise.

„Sie kommen nicht nach Tatooine.“, bemerkt Shmi. „Ich habe von ihnen gehört.“

Bens Miene verzieht sich in ein gequältes, gekniffenes Lächeln. „Nun ja. Wir enden hier, so scheint es, ob wir vorhaben oder nicht.“

„Du bist ein Jedi.“, kommentiert Shmi und zögert dann, ihre Hände ringend. „Du kanntest meinen Ani. …Er ist wie du.“

„So bist du, Lady Skywalker.“, weist Ben hin.

„Ich kann nicht tun, was Anakin tut.“, sagt sie nervös aussehend. Sie zieht den kleinen Jungen in ihren Schoß und glättet seine Haare mit den Handflächen. Er schaut auf zu ihr, Zunge herausragend. Sie lächelt für ihn, aber ihr Blick wendet sich zurück zu Ben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es einem Fehlen der Fähigkeit liegt, Lady Shmi.“, sagt Ben vorsichtig. „Hast du es jemals versucht?“

Sie wird bleich und schüttelt ihren Kopf in Verleugnung, wickelt ihre Arme schützend um ihren Sohn. Er kann sich den Horror nicht vorstellen, den sie verfolgt, die Ängste.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Shmi.“, beteuert Ben, bedacht sich nicht in ihre Richtung zu bewegen. „Du bist in Sicherheit und Anakin ist in Sicherheit. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand euch verletzt.“

Sie klammert zu ihrem Sohn und betrachtet Ben misstrauisch. „Wir sind frei?“, fragt sie.

„Seid ihr.“ Ben nickt. „Wir können es veranlassen, dass die Detonatoren ordnungsgemäß bei der nächstgelegen medizinischen Einrichtung entfernt werden, sobald ihr es wünscht.“

„Nicht auf Tatooine.“, sagt Shmi schnell, ein Schatten des Zorns überquert ihre Augen. Ben stimmt mit ganzem Herzen zu, auch wenn er annimmt, dass seine Vermutungen nicht einmal annähernd an die dunkle Schattenseite der zwielichtigen ‚medizinische Einrichtungen‘ herankommen, denen er hier begegnet ist. Die einzigen annehmbaren Heiler, die er je in diesem Drecksloch gefunden hat, waren die Hebammen und der reisende Chirurg, welche Beru beherbergt hat und wessen Namen niemals mitgeteilt wurden. Nachdem der Man einen illegalen Scanner bei sich getragen hat und seine Arbeit in versteckten Räumen unter bescheidenen Orten verrichtet hat, hat Ben nie nachgefragt.

„Es kann im Jedi Tempel auf Coruscant erledigt werden, wenn ihr es wünscht, oder ich kann eine geeignete Einrichtung entlang der nähersten Hyperroute finden.“, versichert ihr Ben. Sie starrt ihn an, weder zustimmend noch widersprechend.

„Können wir alleine sein?“, fragt sie, noch immer gekrümmt, schützend über ihren kleinen Jungen gebeugt, welcher die Behandlung mit einem ernsten Wohlverhalten, das kein Kind so jung haben sollte, hinnimmt.

„Ich schau, dass wir Treibstoff bekommen.“, schlägt Ben ruhig vor. „Es wird eine Weile brauchen. Es gibt Wasser in Kanistern und ich habe Essensrationen auf der Theke gelassen, welche ihr euch frei nehmen könnt. Es steht mir nicht zu, Entscheidungen für euch zu machen, aber falls ihr mich am Abend zum Markt begleiten wollt, können wir euch die Dinge besorgen, die ihr braucht um komfortabel zu sein.“

Shmi starrt ihn still an und nickt stumm. Ben geht, hört den ersten Schluchzer bevor er es zur Laderampe schafft und eine Mutter schaukelt ihren Sohn in zerschütternder Erleichterung.

~*~

Genügend Treibstoff zu erwerben, um das Schiff nach Coruscant zu schaffen, plus genug Reserven für jegliche Notfälle oder nötige Umwege, lässt Bens Reserve an Cho-mar sehr viel bescheidener aussehen, als es nach dem Gewinn der Sabacc-Partie gewirkt hat. Er nimmt danach den langen Weg um den Markt herum und bleibt bei einem in der Wand eingebauten Grill stehen, um den Rennen mit einigen anderen enthusiastischen Anwesenden zu zuhören. Als sich der erste Sonnenuntergang nähert und sich der Markt bereit für den abendlichen Andrang bereit macht, nachdem die Hitze beginnt abzunehmen, kehrt Ben zurück zum Schiff, wessen Name, so hat er erfahren, _Roter Kessel_ lautet, hoffentlich aufgrund der abgenutzten Lackierung und nicht einer Angelegenheit mit dem Heizsystem.

Als Ben zurück kehrt, sitzt Anakin auf dem halben Quadratmeter Theke, welche in deren quasi-Küchennische existiert, und versucht ein halbes Stück rehydriertes Brot in seinen Mund zu schieben, während Shmi die Schränke zu untersuchen scheint. Beide haben feuchte Haare und frisch geschruppte Haut, nachdem sie das Badezimmer benutzt haben und beide erstarren, wenn er sie begrüßt, in einem Versuch sie _nicht_ zu erschrecken.

„Entschuldigung.“, sagt Ben. „Ist alles…“ Ben verstummt als er einen Blick auf die tote, leicht vertrocknete Womp-Ratte bekommt, welche Shmi gerade vom Kühlapparat hervor zieht. „Ah.“, seufzt er. „Nun ja, ich habe den benötigten Treibstoff bekommen und die erste Sonne geht gerade unter.“, sagt er freundlich.

„Wir brauchen mehr Verpflegung.“, sagt Shmi, verkrampfte weiße Hände sichtbar und Augen, die sich weigern ihn anzusehen. „Und einen Extra-Wasserfilter…“ Sie zögert nach mehr zu fragen und Ben entlastet sie von der deutlich anstrengenden Bemühung.

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Ich bin lediglich da, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts Unangenehmes passiert.“, sagt er und macht einen Schritt um ihr den Credits-Beutel zu händigen.

Shmi dreht sich um es zu nehmen, stoppt, dreht sich zurück um die tote Womp-Ratte in den Müllschlucker zu werfen, dreht sich dann zu zu ihm und nimmt den Beutel vorsichtig von seinen Händen. Er sieht hinweg, dass ihre Hände zittern und lächelt stattdessen Anakin an, wessen Backen mit dem Brot aufgebläht sind, welches er beherzt versucht zu kauen.

Shmi braucht ein paar Minuten um zu fertig prüfen, welche Überraschungen in der Küchennische verbleiben und schaufelt dann Anakin auf.

Sie trägt noch das übliche Gewand gekennzeichnet mit Gardullas Wappen, nachdem es das einzige ist, welches sie hat, aber Bens Anwesenheit unterbindet, dass irgendein anzüglicher Blick mehr als das wird. Sie mieten ein Hover Pod um deren Einkäufe zu tragen und Shmi erwirbt, was das Schiff braucht, mit einer geschickten Scharfsinnigkeit eines lebenslangen Feilschers, gelegentlich fügt Anakin seine Meinung zu den Verhandlungen hinzu, was unfair niedlich war.

Zumindest bis das Kleinkind zu fluchen beginnt. „ _E chu ta, sleemo_!“, schreit das Kind wütend den dickbäuchigen Twi’lek an, welcher nach Shmi gespuckt hat. Ben stockt überrascht und tritt dann zwischen den Skywalkers und dem unangenehmen Schrotthändler.

„Ich würde annehmen, dass ihr Handel mit dir beendet ist.“, spricht Ben mit harter Stimme warnend. Der Twi’lek beäugt ihn auf und ab und zieht sich mit einem Murren zurück.

Shmis Gesicht ist völlig ausdruckslos, als sie sich zum nächsten Händler bewegen

Shmi braucht länger bei den Lebensmittelverkäufern, leise zu Anakin flüsternd, als sie die Auswahl durchsieht, beschreibt ihm was gut ist und was nicht, beschäftigt ihn mit einer verspielten Debatte um Essensrationen versus frischen Nahrungsmittel, bei der Anakin der Meinung war, dass sie Früchte brauchen und nur Früchte und all die Früchte.

Anakin, bemerkt Ben, als Shmi Dinge sachte und langsam wiederholt, war weit aus mehr vertraut mit Huttisch als Basic, obwohl er auch einige Phrasen in Ryl ausspricht. Für einen Dreijährigen ist es durchaus beeindruckend.

Ben erwirbt diskret einen kleinen Sack mit kandierten Beeren und Wüstenpflaumen, eine Tat, welcher Shmis Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgeht, wie der flache Blick, dem sie ihm gibt, zeigt. Ben lächelt einfach unschuldig und lässt ihn in den abgenutzten Teekessel fallen, um den er gefeilscht hat.

Die befreite Frau war weit aus zögernder deren Credits für die Dinge auszugeben, die sie und Anakin persönlich brauchten, so dass Bens Versuche beiläufige Vorschläge zu machen, mit genau so viel, wenn nicht sogar mehr, Verhandeln zwischen den beiden als zwischen Shmi und dem Verkäufer begegnet wurde. Shmi gewinnt aus Prinzip, natürlich, erwirbt nur die einfachste, billigste Kleidung, aber erlaubt Ben sie zu überzeugen, Halstücher und Mäntel aus guter Qualität für sich und Anakin zu besorgen, aufgrund der Anmerkung, dass Raumfahrt viel kälter war, als beide gewohnt waren.

Eine Entscheidung, die einzige Entscheidung, welche Ben für sie macht, war der Erwerb eines kleinen Blaster mit Schock-Ladungen und einer Vibro-Klinge mit einer Handgelenksscheide.

Shmis Fassung schwankt für einen Moment, überkommen mit Panik, bevor sie es runterdrückt und nickt, ohne ihn anzusehen, als er sie zu den anderen Einkäufen legt.

Er wird ihr zeigen, wie man sie verwendet, in deren ersten Nacht in Raumfahrt, nachdem Anakin eingeschlafen ist.


End file.
